


Practice

by elfiepike



Series: Memes and Misc. [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1136820.html">self-remix</a> meme; kinoface requested "Process" with roles reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267427) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike). 



Ohno isn't always toppy - he's toppy even less than he is talkative - but when he gets an idea, well, he becomes both at once, intensely:

"Just think, Jun-kun - you'd be open for me and i would be opening you up. I know you like my hands, my - my fingers, and I'd be slow. I just. What would your face look like, Jun-kun, when I did that. I know you like it when you feel full up, even if you don't like getting fucked - remember that toy, that time? But what if it wasn't my cock but my hand, just one finger at a time. I'll cut my nails, too, so it would just be smooth, smooth, and I could give you a massage beforehand so you'd be so relaxed. Even if you tensed up we could take our time with it. I just want to. I want to take care of you, Jun-kun."

The worst part was that he was saying this over a breakfast of coffee and milk bread in the car on the way to work. "We can't even do anything about this right now, Satoshi - why bring it up?" Jun said, frustrated in more ways than one.

"Oh, I just thought of it," Ohno said mildly. He took a bite of bread, then perked up. "Does that mean you'll do it?"

Jun growled, then turned to the window with a huff. "I'll think about it. And stop smiling, I can tell you're smiling!"


End file.
